Elves Don't Get Sick
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: When a hunting party from Rivendell is attacked by Orcs, young Estel tries to understand what is going on.


Elves Don't Get Sick  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- Alright, it's been posted. I am very displeased with it. *grrr* My writing stinks!  
  
Well, anyway, ^______^ I am so happy! I got so many great responses on my last chapter of "Silver Jaws"! Wahahahahahahahaha. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You all are so great to me........ I am still not used to it and I don't think I ever will be.  
  
Well, I'd like everyone to attempt to enjoy this. My vocabulary/grammar/spelling/brain were not present during the writing of this fic so if it is stupid, and badly written, don't sue me. Please? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
This is officially dedicated to all of my fans from "Silver Jaws".  
  
~*~  
  
A lot of things had happened right at once. First off, Ada had been playing with him. They had been playing with small wooden animals when the servant had run in, nearly in hysterics. Something bad had happened. He knew that. Second off, when he had followed Ada out, his father had told him to stay. Yeah, sure, since when did he listen that well? He followed his Ada out anyway. Thirdly, as he hid in the curtains, watching what was going on, he had seen someone carrying in Glorfindel. Something had been very wrong about that. When had Glorfindel forgotten how to walk? And lastly, and probably one of the scariest things, was that his Ada had carried in Ono (brother affectionate). Ono wouldn't just forget how to walk. Something had to be wrong.  
  
He continued to skulk in the shadows until everyone had disappeared towards the healing chambers. He knew those, he had been there once. He had gone out in the rain, and gotten very sick. He couldn't remember much about it, but he knew it had been severe. Now, he was worried. Not as much as the servant had been, but worried. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Sneaking down the hallway, he slinked towards the room where he had seen everyone disappear. He was a bit caught off guard though, when he saw Toro (brother affectionate) sitting out in front of the room. His brother was dirty, and his clothes were torn. He was slumping in the chair, his forearms resting on his knees and his head bowed. His face as hidden by his hair, and the little one could not read his face.  
  
"Toro?" the child questioned softly, walking over to the elf slowly. Elrohir jolted up, glancing down at the little child.  
  
"Estel! Goodness, it's late! What are you doing up?" Elrohir demanded. He was so worried. Why did the hunting trip end so badly? He couldn't let Estel know what happened. The child should have been somewhere else.  
  
"Ada was pwaying wif me befowe bedtime an'," the little boy paused, tracing the tile floor with one bare foot. "he weft weal fast when you gotted home. He fowgot to tuck me in." Large innocent eyes peered up at the elf, melting his heart. "Is Gwor okay? Someone cawwied him in, an' I don' fink he would fowget how to walk."  
  
Smiling weakly, Elrohir picked up his brother, letting Estel sit in his lap. No, he couldn't tell Estel what had really happened but he couldn't think of what to say. The boy knew that orcs existed but he was dead afraid of them. How would the child react if he knew that Glorfindel had been hurt fighting orcs, and Elladan had been badly poisoned? Pushing a strand dark, messy hair from Estel's face, Elrohir tried to explain.  
  
"We had a bit of an accident while hunting," he replied, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. Well, that was almost the truth. It wasn't like they had been attacked by orcs on purpose, "and," how could he put this, "Glor hurt himself. He broke his leg and got a bit scratched up, but he'll be all right."  
  
"Oh," Estel said, leaning against him. He turned his head up, and looked up at Elrohir. "Is Ono okay? Ada was cawwying him in an' I KNOW he wouldn't fowget how to walk."  
  
"He'll be okay," Elrohir responded. "Just a bit hurt, Ada will make him better."  
  
"Oh." Estel pulled at the sleeve of his dirty tunic. Elrohir suddenly realized that the boy was studying the dark stains on it. Orc blood. Estel wouldn't know what that was.  
  
That wasn't what Estel was studying though. He was feeling a bit worried. This was his brother's favorite hunting tunic but it was all frayed and covered with tears. He could see through some of the tears, and his little eyes did not miss the tiny cuts marring his Toro's skin. Why wasn't Toro in with the rest of them? He needed Ada's help too. There was still blood welling up from a few of the deeper gashes.  
  
"Awe you okay?"  
  
Elrohir was startled again. He had been lost somewhere in thought, though his mind was not very clear at the moment. Everything seemed rather fuzzy, and he felt rather thick headed. Seeing double had lost its appeal long ago, and he was starting to feel dizzy. Poison? No, it couldn't be. He would've known before. Elladan had developed a fever less than fifteen minutes after the battle. The poison would have shown its colors before. But it was still very hot, and he felt feverish. Such an unfamiliar feeling.  
  
"Yes, Estel," he answered gently. "Just a bit tired."  
  
"Bu'," the child protested. He ran one chubby finger next to one of the still bleeding lacerations causing the elf to flinch involuntarily. "You awe bweeding lots and," he stood up and pressed his hand against Elrohir's forehead. "You awe alw hot. Ada says dat's bad."  
  
"It's okay, onooro (brother), truly." But it wasn't, and Elrohir knew it. With each passing second he was feeling weaker, and more feverish. A slower acting poison. So the orcs did have some sort of plan.  
  
"No, it's not!" Estel objected, feeling a bit panicked. Toro's eyes kept getting a sort of strange look to them, and his eyelids kept drooping. Elves didn't sleep with their eyes closed. He couldn't just be tired, he had to be hurt.  
  
"Mmm," Elrohir murmured, trying to keep his grip on consciousness. He could see that Estel was confused and scared but there was nothing he could do. Everything was darkening and getting blurry, despite how hard he tried to stay awake.  
  
"You stay hewe, I'm going to get, Ada," Estel commanded, crawling out of his brother's lap. Elrohir sagged forward, not replying or really showing that he had heard.  
  
Estel moved quickly to the door but before he could turn the door handle, the door opened up. Renwarie, one of the elves that had gone hunting, stepped out. He had come out mostly unscathed with the exception of a few scratches. Now, he was just tired, and ready to rest. He had not been expecting to run into Elrond's youngest.  
  
"Estel, young one, what are you doing here?" He noted the frightened look in the child's eye, and came to the conclusion that he must've had a nightmare.  
  
"I-it's-I," the child gasped out. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, "I wan' my Ada!"  
  
Feeling a little stab of pity, Renwarie scooped Estel into his arms, holding him on his hip.  
  
"I'm sorry, titta mine (little one), he is busy." Renwarie looked over at where Elrohir was sitting. The twin was doubled over, his hair veiling his face. He had fallen asleep, or apparently so. All for the better, Renwarie thought. He faced Estel again, who was starting to get more restless by the moment. "Why don't we get you back to bed? Then I will put your brother to bed too."  
  
"No, no, no!" Estel cried, struggling to get out of the elf's grip. If Ren would not help, he would have to go get someone else. "You haf to help Toro!"  
  
Renwarie was surprised. What was wrong? Elrohir was just sleeping.....or was there something else that he could not see?  
  
"He's just asleep, Estel, there is nothing to fear. He is just asleep," the elf soothed. The boy shook his head in response, still struggling.  
  
"No! He's alw hot and he's bweeding and his eyes awe all weewed!" Estel sniffled.  
  
That didn't sound good. Setting the wriggling human down, Renwarie half ran over to Elrohir. Lifting the younger elf up gently, Ren nearly yelped in surprise. Elrohir was far to pale, and fever showed around his eyes and cheeks. His eyes were closed tightly, showing that this was no normal sleep. He was poisoned. Ren cursed under his breath, wishing that he had seen it earlier. He had been the leader do to Glorfindel's injuries, he should have noticed. But he hadn't, and there was no time to dwell on it now.  
  
Lifting Elrohir into his arms, he looked grimly down at Estel. The boy was sniffling, dragging his arm across his face as he tried to avoid tears.  
  
"Estel, you stay here, and I'll be right back. Elrohir is sick," he explained, dashing back into the sick room.  
  
Estel watched him leave, and new confusion settled in. How could Elrohir be sick? Elves don't get sick.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Renwarie had put him to bed. He had thrown quite a fit but it didn't get him anywhere. He was still in bed, and all alone. He probably wouldn't have minded it so much if Ren had told him a story. Ada always did that! How could Ren be so forgetful!?  
  
So, he lay in bed, sniffling unhappily. This wasn't the proper way to tuck him in at all. On top of it all, he wanted to know if Toro was alright! He had looked so sick. Whenever Estel was sick, Toro and Ono would always come to visit, sometimes to play and other times, just to sit with him. Why couldn't he sit with them? They were sick weren't they? But, wait, Elves don't get sick. It was all so very confusing.  
  
He heard shuffling outside his room, and he looked to his door. His Ada was standing in the doorway, looking very weary. The elder elf's eyes spotted the little boy, who was clearly still awake, and shock traced his fair features.  
  
"Estel! Why are you still awake?" he questioned, surprised. He quickly crossed the room, and seated himself on the edge of his foster son's bed.  
  
"I was waitin' fow you to tuck me in wight. Wen twied to do it but he messessed upped," the little boy replied, large eyes focusing on his father's.  
  
"Oh Estel." Elrond could've slapped himself. He had forgotten all about the child when the hunting party had turned up in such terrible condition. "I'm very sorry that I wasn't there to put you to bed, my little one."  
  
"It's okay," Estel replied, crawling into his Ada's lap, and resting his head against the elf's chest. He could hear the steady beat of his father's heart, and it soothed his hurting head. "Awe Ono and Toro all right?"  
  
"Yes, they will be," Elrond answered, gently stroking Estel's hair. "Just a little sick, that's all."  
  
Estel tilted his head up, and gave Elrond a very serious look. "Ada, elves don' get sick."  
  
"Ah, you are too smart for me," Elrond teased, lifting the boy, and laying him on the bed. "On very special occasions, elves can become sick, young one." The elf lord pulled the blankets and sheets up around Estel's chin. "It's very, very rare, but it happens. They are sick, but they will be better in the morning."  
  
Estel yawned, and scowled a bit. "Den why can't I see dem now? Ono an' Toro always get to visit me when I get sick! Why can't I go visit dem when dey awe sick?"  
  
"Because a certain small child should've been in bed hours ago. You can see them in the morning, Estel. They are not going anywhere," Elrond promised, kissing the boy on the forehead. "Now rest, my little prince."  
  
When he was sure that the boy was asleep, Elrond quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't see Estel reopen his eyes, and sneak out just minutes later.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan grunted, and rolled over as someone shook his shoulder. He didn't care if his father wanted to shove some more medicines into him. He didn't care if he would die if he didn't get a new bitter infusion. All he really cared about at the moment was sleep, and this person, who was most likely his father, was depriving him from his rest. The person became more insistent, pulling on his arm, and clothing. Grumbling, the older twin turned his head, to catch a glance at his harasser.  
  
The room was still dark but it did not affect his vision. Estel was sitting on the edge of his bed, his small face filled with concern.  
  
"Estel, what are you doing here? Is it morning already?" Elladan whispered. His throat was very dry. He hated feeling ill.  
  
"No, it's still nigh' time," the little boy said, guilt becoming clear on his countenance. "Bu' I was wowwied abou' you and Toro so I came now, to make suwe you okay."  
  
Elladan laughed quietly. Estel's heart was too big for his own good. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, and pulled the boy into his lap. Estel yawned, squinting around the room.  
  
"Well, Elrohir and I are both just fine," he said, following Estel's gaze, as the boy took in the room.  
  
"Gwor too?"  
  
"Yes, Glorfindel is okay too."  
  
"Aww wight, I thoughted he fowgotted how to walk."  
  
Elladan laughed again, placing a gentle kiss on his little brother's head. "Well, you can ask him about that later, but I think it would be best if you went back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Estel didn't move though, and a soft snore issued from him. Elladan sighed, pulling back some of his blankets, and settling his youngest brother underneath them. Humans needed so much sleep. He probably would never understand why they did, or how they managed to get exhausted so easily. Sliding back down onto the pillows, Elladan stopped pondering, and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond wished that he had someone to paint the moment, and paint it quickly. Never, would he see such a sight again. All three of his sons were sleeping soundly, in the same room (which was a miracle within itself). Elrohir was sleeping in the closest bed, curled up in a ball, his head hidden beneath a large quilt. Elladan was sleeping in the next bed, his head resting on one of his arms, and his other arm protectively around Estel. Estel was sleeping as he always did, thumb in his mouth, and his other arm underneath a pillow.  
  
"Do you hear what I hear?" Glorfindel was up already, sitting in a chair. Elrond lifted an eyebrow, walking into the room and taking a different chair nearby.  
  
"No, I don't hear a thing," Elrond replied, taking in his friend carefully. Glorfindel looked much better than he had last night, though his face was still paler than it should've been.  
  
"That's the point. Silence!" Glorfindel exclaimed softly. "Savor it, my friend, for this is the last time we will have it until Estel is old enough to go out on a hunting trip with them." He motioned towards the twins.  
  
"True, but I fear that day. I can only imagine the trouble the three of them will get into," Elrond said.  
  
"I'd say about as much as Legolas and the twins get into, perhaps more," Glorfindel commented, looking thoughtful. "But, then again, they did manage to get into a lot." "They still seem to attract trouble," Elrond muttered. "Whenever the prince is over, the three of them find some trouble to cause or hunt down some sort of danger. I cannot remember a time where I didn't have to patch up one of them at least once. Danger prone, all three of them and Estel will be no different."  
  
"Oh, he will be worse, you know," Glorfindel warned. "He came in this morning around two and crawled into bed with Elladan. It was obvious that he wasn't supposed to be here. At least the twins obey you occasionally."  
  
"That's true." Elrond shook his head. "So, how do you feel?"  
  
"Much better," Glorfindel answered, testing his leg tentatively. "I'll be up and about in no time." A scowl crossed his face. "Do you know what Estel thought had happened when he saw me being carried in?"  
  
"What?" Elrond asked. Estel wasn't supposed to have been there.  
  
"He thought I had forgotten how to walk."  
  
Elrond pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. Though Glorfindel was much older than the twins, Estel considered him to be more of a brother or friend, than someone to respect and obey.  
  
"Ah, another one you have lost, my friend, another one. I don't think you will ever get any of them to treat you with the respect you deserve, will you?"  
  
"I guess not," Glorfindel pouted, looking quite childish. This only caused Elrond's mirth to grow.  
  
"Well, if you feel up to it, I will help you down to breakfast. If we are lucky, this unique quiet will last for a bit longer."  
  
"We could only hope, my lord."  
  
~*~  
  
Well, so ends that sad, stupid little fic.......^_^ Review if you'd like, my next fic will be up as soon as I can. I am writing two more short fics and a rather long one is in the works. Here's a slight preview of my next two shorties:  
  
(titles may change)  
  
"Two Men and a Thorn Bush"  
  
"Yeah, I'll laugh about this in the future, but I don't think you'll be around to laugh with me. Very few humans live to be a thousand."  
  
"I meant in the near future, Legolas."  
  
And  
  
"Understanding"  
  
*beats a plot bunny with a stick* It will not go away!! *sobs* I can't make it leave! AU, movie verse. After the Battle of Helm's Deep, Aragorn's unattended injuries start to take their toll.  
  
So, anyway, I'm going away so I can rid myself of this evil plot bunny. Review please. 


End file.
